


溪云初起日沉阁 番外 溪 R18

by ataraxiaX0



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxiaX0/pseuds/ataraxiaX0
Summary: 就早恋车，藏书阁嗯哼 上半场
Relationships: LanWangji/Weiwuxian - Relationship, 忘羡 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	溪云初起日沉阁 番外 溪 R18

午间的藏书阁自是静谧，充盈在室内的是浅浅的书香，然而，并没有意料中的书卷翻页或是毛笔与纸的摩擦的声音，有的是猫儿一样的断断续续的气音。

“嗯····唔···”魏无羡侧坐在蓝忘机的腿上，双臂松松地环住面前白衣人的脖颈，微微仰头送上自己的双唇。向来雅正端方的少年，一手按住他的后颈，一手揽着他的细腰，一点点收紧，手指轻轻地在布料上摩梭。他微阖双眼，采撷爱人送上来的两片桃花，须臾，用舌尖点了点花瓣，从两片之间伸进去，划过洁白的贝齿，与另一条柔软的舌头交缠。察觉到少年不自觉的后缩，他手上微微用力，把人扣回来，温柔地吮吸舔舐。末了，在他下唇轻轻一咬才分开。  
“哈~”魏无羡有些迷糊，抬高了下巴闭着眼睛，着实乖巧地很。蓝忘机盯着他玉白的颈子，复又亲了上去，一路向下吻着，突然顿住，双手板着魏无羡的肩膀把他推开一些，似是要他起身。魏无羡睁开眼，面色微红，疑惑地问道：“怎么了？”  
蓝忘机别开眼睛，用手稍稍捂着嘴唇：“回去···再做事。”  
魏无羡一下子就清醒了：“等等你说什么？回去？我都准备好了，蓝湛你不能这样撩了就跑！”他双手撑着蓝忘机的肩膀起来一点，面露不快道，“现在多好啊，大家都去午休了，没有人会来藏书阁，做什么都不会被发现。”  
蓝忘机：“······”  
魏无羡见有戏，嘴唇贴上蓝忘机的耳侧，温热的呼吸打在耳廓，恶意地拖长了调子：“二哥哥~你难道不想在这里吗？羡羡很想试试哦~”说完还不怕死的在泛红的耳尖舔了一下。

藏书阁最里面的书架旁，魏无羡光裸着大腿半趴在地板上，脸埋在袖子里享受地呻吟。  
蓝忘机撩开他的下摆，指尖划过蜜桃一样的臀瓣 ，感受如丝般光滑的皮肤，一路往下到腿间隐秘的一沟，微微把人的腿分的更开一点，摸上根部慢慢撸动，食指抵在前端按揉，透明的汁水从小孔中溢出，流得指尖似镶了一层水膜，便收了手探入蜜桃间粉红的一点，打着旋儿压了进去。  
魏无羡轻哼了一声，往后退了退把屁股抬得更高：“蓝湛，快一点···”  
“你···放松”蓝忘机的食指甫一进港，就被温暖的肉穴缠上，他一边拢挑捻动，一边用另一手掐捏少年的臀瓣，须臾伸入了第二根手指，曲起指节顶弄，伸长指节摸索。隐约间有水声响。他循着记忆去找某一个地方，指尖用力一戳，少年“啊”一声惊呼，身体猛地抖了一下，知是找到了，遂不停地刺激那一块软肉。  
“唔····舒服····蓝湛你好会”魏无羡手指微蜷，身体止不住地颤。他感到第三根异物的侵入，不停进攻他的阳心，电流般的快感从尾骨直上天灵，一阵一阵引得他不住收缩后穴，搅出滑腻的水液，前端也断断续续地流水，滴落在地板上发出小小的一声。  
待到第四根手指也顺利地被包裹亲吻，蓝忘机突然加快了动作，翻着手腕上下掏弄，星子般晶莹的汁水溅出，顺着腿心流下。魏无羡睁大了双眼就要抬起上身，一声长叹还未出口，被蓝忘机抓着肩膀按了下去，要发出的长叹透过布料变成细碎的低喘，“别这么···蓝湛你进来···”  
顷间手指拔出，抵上一个炽热坚硬之物，一点点往里捅，硕大的蕈头撑开肉穴的褶皱，里面的润滑虽已足够，吃进去还有些费力。一层层紧致的柔软咬着蓝忘机往深了拖，待到整个没入，两人都发出一声满足的叹息。蓝忘机双手握住魏无羡的窄腰，缓慢抽送起来，逐渐发展成大开大阖，全部拔出又快速闯入，爽得魏无羡连连扭腰，口中喘息不断。  
忽然听到藏书阁大门一响，似是有人推门。蓝忘机当即力断把魏无羡臀部一压，一起推入书柜地下一处狭小的空间，慌忙间不忘用衣袍迅速擦去地上的水液，一手捂住了身下人的嘴。  
索性少年们的身形还未长开，书柜下的空间差强人意，魏无羡趴在地上，显然也听到了脚步声，透过缝隙看到一双靴子不紧不慢地走动，心跳加速，祈祷那人不要过来。蓝忘机伏在他身上，一手撑在他身侧以免压痛他，竟就着插入的姿势缓缓动了起来。  
“什····”尚未呼出声就被手捣住了嘴，魏无羡惊得心都快震出来了，这样还做地下去？！他下意识地想逃开，又意识到现在的处境不敢动。身体是一点也不排斥这样的对待，甚至迎合上去，暗涌的情潮轻轻拍上他的皮肤，竟滋生出一种偷情的快感。那人越走越近了，蓝忘机的动作丝毫不停，魏无羡强忍着情欲，用颤抖的指尖在他手臂上刮着“不”“停”会被发现的，蓝湛你清醒一点！  
可不知蓝忘机是会错意了还是怎样，动作有加快的趋势，还劲往他的阳心顶。魏无羡一个哆嗦，眼睁睁看到那人停在了三尺前，糟···要被发现了！害怕，恐惧，夹着羞耻和一丝诡异的兴奋，裹挟着情潮把魏无羡卷入海底，要把人溺死的快感让他认命地闭上了眼，泄了出来，高潮一瞬间后庭同时一缩，绞得蓝忘机也交代在里面。  
那人携着书卷走了出去。蓝忘机确定门被关上后带魏无羡从柜子底下出来，后知后觉手指间一片粘腻，银丝挂在指尖，看的蓝忘机目色一凝，又惊觉身下的小可怜眼泪已淌湿了衣袖，在低声抽泣，连忙把性器抽出，抱起魏无羡，用衣袖擦拭面庞的泪水涎水，轻抚着后背安慰，“魏婴，已经走了”。  
魏无羡渐渐缓过来，混沌的思想一点点理清，他们刚刚在柜子底下，没有被发现。想到这他心里一阵安稳，天不怕地不怕的性子又回来了，摸着蓝忘机的脸调笑道：“人都来了还这么肏我，就不怕被发现？你打算怎么解释，嗯？”说完，恶劣地用下身蹭着蓝忘机。  
蓝忘机眼神微动，一脸隐忍，按住少年的腰示意他不要再动，哪知魏无羡一个激灵滑了进去，“魏婴，你别···”  
“怎么，刚刚让你停都不停，现在不敢了是不是？”魏无羡把人一下子拉近，收紧后穴用力一夹，亲着他的嘴角说道：“二哥哥，刚才不是很尽兴，再来一次罢~”  
蓝忘机最是受不了这样的撩拨，用力一推，把魏无羡玉白的双腿架上肩，粗暴地顶弄，又扯开他的衣服，咬上了胸前粉嫩的樱桃。魏无羡配合地微微抬起前身，把身体往蓝忘机嘴里送，抑制不住地呻吟。  
春色满园。


End file.
